


Ask Rey

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bad Matchmaking, Ben can be a charmer, Ben goes full princess and the pea on her, But we all know where this is heading anyway, Dating Advice, Emotionally Constipated Men, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, From Ben's POV, From Rey's it's just fine, Happy Ending, Journalist Rey, Just snatch him Rey, Matchmaking, Past Ben Solo/Kaydel Ko Connix, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe is overworked, Press and Tabloids, Rey has an advice column, Rich entitled exec Ben, and broke the bed in their honeymoon suite, and not ready for this shit, and they lived happily ever after, idiots to lovers, that's the reason why Ben and Kaydel are past, the spark is real, what did you expect from me?, when he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Rey has her own advice column that provides help in the delicate matters of heart. Unfortunately, her latest reply backfires in the most spectacular way and now to save her job she needs to find a fiancée to a one emotionally constipated pompous prickly and unreasonably attractive Ben Solo. Or else.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	Ask Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivescientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivescientist/gifts).



> For my lovely, lovely reader obsessivescientist. This is your belated birthday/early Valentine gift (see, I was right about the timing). I hope you'll enjoy this story even though I feel like I went on tangent here and might not have done justice to your prompt 💖.
> 
> Many-many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.

Ever since she was a little girl, Rey had always had strong opinions. Her less than ideal childhood meant that she had to be very vocal if she wanted to protect her own interests or even be heard. Through the years her foster parents, teachers, and classmates called her mouthy, opinionated, obstinate, and downright rude. But if it meant her safety and comfort, she couldn’t have cared less.

In college, though, Rey came to the realization that sharing her unprompted opinions wasn’t a road to popularity. Unfortunately, the _need_ to voice them was too pressing to ignore, so her advisor wisely suggested making a career out of it. And thus she ended up in journalism.

From there it was only a matter of time until Rey got her own advice column, something she enjoyed immensely. Sure, she did articles, too, covering social life and doing biographies and such, but Ask Rey was her baby and a way to use that quirk of hers for the greater good.

True, her advice-seekers varied. Some genuinely wanted romantic relationship advice; others, in her humble opinion, needed to be shaken until their brains clicked into place, and some were just weirdos. On a daily basis she was asked by guys _why_ after being abrasive and rude their crush turned them down, by doting mothers _why_ after being terribly rude to their kids’ partners they were denied time with the grandkids, or by serial cheaters wondering _why_ their spouses decided to end their perfect marriages. But there were other asks, honest and bashful, from those who really needed her help and it was for those letters that Rey did what she did. After all, she couldn’t just leave a person in need.

So there she was, going through a pile of asks until suddenly her curiosity was piqued.

_Dear Rey,_

The letter started predictably.

_I am in a dire need of advice. I’m getting married…_

Oh no, not another bride with cold feet.

… _to a wonderful man that’s every woman’s dream. My fiancé is handsome, smart, educated, rich, and everything in between. We’ve known each other since forever as our families are friends and it was clear that everyone wanted us together._

At this point Rey became fairly sure that the fiancé was a blond, blue-eyed golden boy set to inherit his father’s company, trophy wife included. In a few years he’d start showing the first signs of hair loss and soft tummy and yeah, she knew where it was heading.

_We started dating when I was in high school, but split in college for a while. We reconciled later, now that we both knew what we wanted…_

Rey snorted. If the girl knew what she wanted, she wouldn’t be writing to her.

… _and last year he proposed. Our wedding is scheduled in three months, right before his big promotion._

Oh yeah, getting married before becoming a partner. Same old, same old.

_I’ve been so happy about it, but recently I’m having second thoughts. One of my bridesmaids introduced me to her new boyfriend and I had an eye-opening moment._

Oh no, please not a love triangle, er, quadrate.

_I couldn’t care less about the guy…_

Thank God.

… _but the way he treated my friend… They are just so happy, giddy even, to be with each other. They constantly touch each other, kiss, seek each other’s attention. I know, it’s young love and all, but they are almost oozing romance and suddenly I realized that we don’t._

_It’s not that my fiancé doesn’t care about me, it just feels, I don't know, perfunctory. The gifts he sends are picked by his PA, his compliments are always the same, and not to sound spoiled, but it doesn’t feel like we’re head over heels for each other._

I wonder why, Rey snorted to herself.

_I tried to talk to my family and other friends about it and they all think I’m weird. Maybe I am? I have a perfect fiancé whom I love and who loves me, so what if we don’t hold hands and stuff? Maybe our love is different, more familial. Or maybe I’m missing out on something more. I’m so confused. Please, Rey, you’re my only hope._

_K._

Well, the answer seemed pretty obvious. Rey brushed her hair away from her face, cracked her fingers and started typing.

_Dear K,_

_First of all your concerns are valid. There’s nothing wrong with craving romance, from your own fiancé, no less._

_It’s true that romance has different forms for different people. It’s possible that your languages of love are simply different._

Not bloody likely, but maybe.

_Talk to your fiancé; all good marriages are based on good communication._

_If you still haven’t reached a decision, remember this – a marriage has more than one pillar. Attraction, affection, romance, friendship, trust, respect, love – all those reasons can be a good foundation for you two to build upon. The question is whether a union based on familial love and respect is enough for you. And here I can only advise to listen to your heart. It won’t lead you astray._

_I wish you and your fiancé all the best._

_Good luck!_

_Rey_

Now that’s a good job – nice and obscure reply, enough support but not too much clear direction, and the best part? The hint to find herself someone less emotionally stunted was still there. Satisfied, Rey checked the spelling and emailed it to Bebe, her Chief Editor’s assistant. Time to pat herself on the back.

Poe gave the answer the green light and Rey focused on her other assignments. The issue went to print and she completely forgot about it until a week later when she got a tense call from her boss.

“Rey, please come to my office.”

Confused by his terse out of character speech, she complied. In his office her unusually pale boss was furiously talking with somebody else, someone she didn't recognize. The other man turned and _wow_.

Rey’s first thought was _gorgeous_. He really was, tall, broad, with striking features, like a movie star or something. Her second thought was _pissed_. He looked seconds from spewing out fire. Or venom, who knew? The guy immediately zeroed in on her with fury.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked confusedly, reverting to a full British accent.

“Mr. Solo, please,” Poe begged in a tone Rey had never heard from him before.

“You,” the man stared her down, “what the fuck gives you the right to tell people what to do?!”

Frowning, she scrutinized him. Who was this rude, hot, overgrown tree? “Who are you?”

The man narrowed his eyes. “The fiancé… the _ex_ -fiancé of your last correspondent. Kaydel Connix? Ring any bells?”

It took a moment to click. _K._ and her emotionally unavailable fiance. Huh, he was cuter than expected. Angrier, too. Poor girl. Good thing she got away.

“Ah, I see,” she hummed, satisfied with her assessment. “Clearly, I was right.”

“ _Rey_ ,” Poe attempted to warn her with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?!” the ex-fiancé roared.

The jerk clearly needed to be brought down a notch or two.

“I’m really sorry,” Rey informed him in a tone that implied she wasn’t, “that you’re a cold, self-righteous prick who doesn’t care about the people around him.”

Her boss dropped his face into his hands. The man sputtered. 

“ _I_ don’t care...? I care about a fucking corporation’s worth of employees, I don’t have time for stupid lovey-dovey stuff!” Curiously, he didn’t object to the other adjectives. “And it wasn’t even a problem until _you_ came along.”

“Really?” Rey asked sceptically. “Because your fiancée clearly enjoyed your engagement oh-so-much.”

“Kaydel has always known what was expected of her, but you…”

“What? Told her to value her feelings?” Rey hissed, angry on behalf of the poor girl.

“Ruined our wedding,” he growled. “And right before my promotion.”

_There_ it was. God, was he that insensitive and entitled?

“I did it and I’m proud of it,” she threw at him unapologetically, staring right into his dark eyes that were suddenly way too close to her face.

The man leaned in until their noses almost touched. “You’re fired.”

She smirked. “You can’t fire me, you’re not my boss.”

“I’m your boss’s boss. Benjamin Organa-Solo,” he delivered with satisfaction. “Prepare to scrub floors for the rest of your life.”

With that he marched out of the office with Poe hot on his heels.

“Sir? Sir!”

Oh, fuck.

Apparently it wasn’t an empty threat because her boss sadly informed her that he had to let her go. Rey, shocked by such mistreatment, let Poe know exactly what she thought about entitled men, threw her stuff into a cardboard box, and left with her head held high. It was only at home where she allowed herself to break down, bemoaning the loss of treasured work and income. But at least she did what she thought was right.

The very next morning she was woken up by a call instead of her now unnecessary alarm. She squinted at her boss’s name on the screen in confusion.

“What do you want? I’m fired.” And had every right to sleep in.

“You’re un-fired,” Poe announced in a no-nonsense tone. “Come to work at once.”

Befuddled, Rey acquiesced.

Clearly, it was a day of surprises. She was greeted not only by her boss, but also by one very grumpy Benjamin Solo. Poe, unlike him, gave her a cheerful smile.

“Look, Mr. Solo and I reached an agreement – fix the situation with his fiancée and you can have your old job back.”

No apologies from the boss's boss, no anything. Not that she expected it.

“And if I refuse?” Rey asked flatly.

Now Benjamin looked confused. “No one refuses me.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

Poe briefly closed his eyes in exasperation. “Rey, please, you’re my best employee. I beg you. For me.”

She gritted her teeth. Mr. Solo was really asking to be throttled, but she liked Poe and her job, so…

“I can _try_. That’s all I can offer.”

Benjamin looked at her with his impenetrable dark eyes. “Do or not do, there is no try. I want my fiancée back.” Was he already growing a conscience? “I need to be married in three months.”

Er, no then.

“Whatever,” Rey huffed, annoyed by the sheer insanity of the situation.

Poe had provided her with the address of the café Kaydel frequented and her photo. Rey easily recognised her by the twin blonde buns on the top of her head. Time to bring out the big guns.

“Hi. Kaydel, right?”

“Hello,” the girl smiled with slight confusion.

“I’m Rey.”

Kaydel’s eyes widened. “OMG, you’re _the_ Rey!” She cried, squeezing her in a hug. “I’m so happy to meet you! I’m your biggest fan!”

“I’m flattered,” Rey stammered, unsure of what to do. This was a first. “Look, about your letter.”

Kaydel’s eyes lit up. “Oh. It legitimately changed my life.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “When I cancelled the wedding it was… tough. Mom made me cancel all the vendors in person to teach me a lesson and, um, I met someone,” she shared, suddenly bashful. “We chatted and there was this spark and…” The girl giggled. “It’s real, all of it! I feel seen for the first time in my life. It’s everything I ever wanted and more. I don’t know how to thank you,” she gushed, oblivious to Rey’s tight expression.

“Then don’t. Please don’t thank me.”

For all of the less than nice, morally grey, and questionably legal things Rey had had to do in her life in order to survive, ruining someone’s life on purpose wasn’t one of them. Kaydel seemed so happy, so giddy with her quiet excitement, that forcing her into a loveless marriage was out of the question, even for her job and financial security.

“I can’t do it,” she announced to the two men the next day.

Benjamin scrutinized her face.

“Can’t or _won’t_?”

“Both. Either. Your fiancée moved on and she’s happy. I won’t ruin Kaydel’s happy relationship for your pride’s or promotion’s sake, even if I have to starve,” she spat the last part.

Poe groaned. “Rey, be reasonable.”

“Not Kaydel,” she enunciated.

Her boss lifted his arms to soothe her.

“OK, OK, not Kaydel. How about someone else?”

Benjamin’s brows drew together. “Someone else?”

“Rey here is a romance expert,” Poe reassured him enthusiastically, “surely she can find you another fiancée in a heartbeat. Don’t you want a perfect match?”

“Match?” Ben’s tone indicated his confusion. For a second Rey pitied him. Was romance ever even an option for him?

“The spark, the connection, you know.”

He eyed her up and down. “You can do that?”

“Well…”

“Yes,” Poe butted in, “yes, she can.”

“Hey,” Rey protested before her boss could get her into any more trouble.

“Fine.”

Both she and Poe turned to the man.

“What do you mean fine?”

“Give me that spark,” Ben simply said. “Find me someone.”

“Just like that?” After all this headache?

“Well, not _just_ like that. She must be pretty, smart, from a good background, polite, have a well-rounded education, and be suited for a future CEO,” he said like it was obvious. Maybe it was.

“Sure, let me just snap my fingers,” Rey snarked.

Ben smirked.

“Well, maybe less sass.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she grumbled.

Finding a fiancée for someone as capricious as Ben turned out to be a difficult challenge. Who on earth could meet those criteria? Moreso, who would want to deal with his shining personality on a daily basis? He needed someone who wouldn’t be affected by his emotional unavailability. And then Rey had an epiphany – Bazine Netal. 

They had gone to the same school, but socially they were light years apart. Bazine had fine taste in wine, clothes, cars, and men and saw life as a ladder she had to climb as high as possible. That would really work with Ben. Both beautiful, career-driven and with the same interests, they would be the _it_ couple. Perfect, just perfect.

Rey found the old contact and fired off a quick message. Bazine was very lukewarm about the date until Rey sent her a link to Ben’s bio on the company website. That did the trick.

The next time Ben came to needle her she dropped him a paper with Baz’s number.

“I found your future wife. Don’t thank me.”

Ben did not. Bazine uncharacteristically did. She called him a perfect gentleman, sung his praises and hoped for a second date. Rey congratulated herself on an easy victory.

Of course the asshole showed up the very next day, being his grumpy pompous self. She frowned as he occupied the chair next to her.

“I told you not to thank me.”

“I’m not going to,” he responded self-assuredly. “You haven’t done your job.”

Rey gaped at him, outraged. “What about Bazine?”

“You haven’t done your job _properly_ ,” he amended with a surprisingly charming smirk. “Where’s the spark?”

She squirmed under his intent gaze. “Where was the spark with Kaydel?”

Ben didn’t deign to grant her a reply. “You said you can do better,” he taunted her instead.

“What’s wrong with Bazine?” Rey huffed in frustration. The woman literally ticked every single box for him.

“She’s too self-centered,” he responded flippantly, stunning her speechless. “I feel like her accessory, not her partner. Like a second thought.”

Never in her life had she seen a kettle calling out a pot more obviously.

“Oh how the turntables,” Rey deadpanned.

He narrowed his gorgeous eyes.

“I expect you to do better next time.”

Next time?!

Did the bloody oaf think she was the resident matchmaker? Rey didn’t know every single prospective bachelorette in the area. Smart, beautiful, elegant, and rich? Who was supposed to fit the bill?

Zorii Bliss, Rey suddenly realized. She had interviewed her last week regarding her non-kill shelter. The woman was perfect – the only daughter of a district attorney and a Broadway star, she possessed every quality Ben could ask for and she was invested enough into her own project not to be heartbroken over his lack of attention. And she was single. Perfect.

When the insufferable man showed up again, looking like he owned the place in a fitted three piece suit, Rey flung the paper with Zorii’s number at him.

“Here, not self-centered. Not at all.”

Miss Bliss texted Rey after her date in a state of mind to match her surname. It was bizarre how someone like Ben Solo could make girls fall head over heels for him; then again, he was probably more polite to them than to her. Anyway, it seemed her troubles were finally over.

Or so she thought. Because despite all reason, Ben showed up at her work again, all business with his sleeves rolled up. She pitied those overworked buttons on his shirt.

“So?” Rey asked, expecting accolades.

“Meh,” he eloquently responded.

Her jaw dropped. “Meh?! That’s all you can say?”

Ben didn’t look ashamed one bit, smirking at her. “Look, Zorii is sweet and a bleeding heart, but she’s such a pushover.”

“Pushover?” Miss Bliss, who daily fought tooth and nail to save animals from being euthanized? Who had to push and press and bargain for sponsors? Who had to scare away abusive pet owners? That Zorii?

“She apologized to the waiter,” Ben said like it explained everything.

“She’s polite!”

“…because _he_ brought the wrong order. I need someone who can stand up for herself,” he delivered, looking at her meaningfully.

Rey gritted her teeth.

“If that’s what you want.”

The next one was a no-brainer. Someone not a pushover – coming right Ben’s way. Rey had met Phasma at the gym; that woman exercising was a sight to behold. Ex-military turned private security company owner, she was a poster-picture of a self-assured woman. The one who could tell Ben to stick his attitude where it should be.

So yeah, maybe she was smirking a bit too much when handing Ben Phasma’s number, so what? It wasn't like he hadn’t tried to sit way too close on her desk.

“Good luck with your date.”

Surprisingly, Phasma texted to thank Rey for arranging the date. Unsurprisingly, Ben was livid.

“The fuck was _that_? I asked for a fiancée, not a dominatrix!”

What was with this man getting all up in her space?

“I take it the dinner didn’t go well?” she asked innocently, trying damn hard not to sound as smug as she felt.

“I won’t be ordered around, I already have my mom for that,” Ben grumbled. “Find me someone less.… Less.”

Less _less_ proved to be difficult. But then Rey remembered one of her friend’s friends, Jannah, who could possibly satisfy Ben’s ridiculous demands. Despite coming from a rich family, Jannah started a business all of her own and thanks to her own hard work was doing pretty well. She also was sweet and had a wicked sense of humor that maybe could remove the stick out of his pompous ass. So Rey made a few calls and worked her magic.

She was ready for him when he stopped by her office that afternoon- something that was becoming a habit with him.

“One perfect fiancée, coming up,” she promised an expectant Ben.

Jannah seemed to be quite pleased with how the date went. Ben, though, not so much. Rey didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

“What’s wrong with Jannah?” she asked with frustration.

Ben shrugged, casually tossing his gorgeous hair. “Nothing. She’s perfect. Perfect face, perfect figure, perfect degree, perfect business, perfect everything. Totally self-made. Totally independent. I just don’t see why she needs me.”

“You should have tried harder,” Rey all but growled at the frustrating man.

He bestowed upon her a dimpled grin.

“Or you should have.”

“Ugh.”

It was insane. Who could pass such a demanding test? A pure angel, no less. Although… Rey did know an angel. Two actually.

Rose Tico, another school friend, was a flawless human being in Rey’s opinion. Unfortunately for Ben, she was taken, but fortunately for him, her older sister Paige currently wasn’t and Rose herself believed that Paige was all that was good and pure in this world. If anyone could sweep Ben off his feet, it was her. So Rey chatted with the girls, got their consent and proceeded to arrange the date.

She took a bracing sip of coffee. “This one is absolutely perfect. Don’t you dare say otherwise,” Rey warned Ben, who gave her a skeptical look over his own cup. Ugh, that man.

The date went predictably well. Paige was charmed and cautiously optimistic. Ben, though, remained a mystery.

“How did the date go?” Rey asked the next time she saw him.

Ben shrugged.

“OK. It was OK.”

“You liked it?” she asked, feeling an odd mix of hope and... disappointment?

“Well, yes, but…”

“But what?” What could possibly be wrong with someone as perfect as Paige?

“There’s no spark. It’s just not there,” he responded with frustration. “It’s like Kaydel all over again.”

“You wanted Kaydel,” Rey stubbornly pointed out.

Ben huffed. “Well, now I don’t. Don’t I deserve romance, too?”

“Look,” she snapped, irritated beyond belief, “I’ll be honest with you, I’m out of options. You can go ahead and fire me. All I have left to offer is myself or my notice, so…”

“OK,” he suddenly agreed, making her frown.

“OK what?”

“I’ll take you out,” Ben delivered in a no nonsense tone. 

Rey gaped, stunned. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“It was you who offered,” he retorted smugly.

“Really?" After all her jumping through hoops, this is what he wanted?! "From the moment I met you, you’ve been insufferable, entitled …”

“Wow, you really know how to compliment a guy,” Ben snarked, pursing his lips.

“…downright rude, and generally a disagreeable person,” she delivered. “You neglected your fiancée horribly. You thought of your dates as meh. You threatened to fire me. What makes you think I want to go out with you?”

He frowned, musing over her words. “When you put it like that…”

“Do you even know how to treat a woman right?” Rey asked with frustration.

Suddenly Ben was in her space.

“As a matter of fact I do,” he murmured into her ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Rey’s knees almost buckled. “And you can find out tonight. If you agree, that is.” The last part he delivered from a respectable distance and despite herself Rey found she missed his proximity.

“OK,” Rey murmured dazedly.

Ben beamed.

“Great. See you downstairs before six.” And then he left just like that.

Flabbergasted, she dropped into her seat. What had just happened? Why had she agreed?

Well, Rey thought to herself. At least she’d find out how that insufferable man could charm all those ladies.

At half past five Ben sent a car for her that brought her to a fancy restaurant. The frustrating man, clad in a bespoke suit, greeted her on the stairs, kissing her hand and looking at her with those smoldering eyes. He complimented her throughout dinner, listened to her, held her hand, laughed with her, and didn’t even blink an eye at her massive order. Rey silently swooned. Never before had she had such an attentive date. And to think that he was such a standoffish asshole.... 

After, he gave her a lift home, made sure she got to her apartment safely, and kissed her on the doorstep until her knees buckled and well… Rey was just a weak woman facing a rare, extremely attractive male specimen. So she threw caution to the wind and let nature take its course.

One month later

Straightening her dress, Rey shyly knocked on Poe’s door. The man lifted his bespectacled head from an article he was working on and blinked, returning to the real world. It was official - her boss worked too much.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Rey," he smiled. "What’s up?”

“Um…” She squirmed a little. “I need a favor.”

Her boss, experienced as he was, narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What kind of favor? Don’t say you’re late…" He frowned, "no, you’ve already submitted your article. So?”

Rey bit her lip nervously. “OK, I have bad news and good news, which one do you want first?”

“The bad one,” Poe decided wisely.

“I need two weeks off.”

His eyes bulged. “What? Why?”

“I’m getting married,” she beamed.

Surprised, Poe smiled in return.

“Congratulations! Wait, two weeks is still too long,” he frowned, remembering his business persona. “What about the next issue... No, wait, whom are you marrying? I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend.”

Rey produced a pretty envelope from her designer purse. “I have your invitation.”

It was almost comical how Poe’s jaw dropped when he saw the name. “ _Ben Solo?!_ What the hell? You hate the guy. Wait, is it because of the job?” he asked with concern. “Did he make you? Just blink with your left eye and I’ll call his mom immediately. I swear, Leia-”

“No, no, he didn’t make me,” Rey hastily reassured, nervously tugging on her hair. “It’s totally consensual, I swear.”

Poe’s eyes zeroed in on her neck. On her now uncovered neck sporting a large hickey. Oops. 

“How did this happen?” he asked with a stunned voice.

“Well, remember I tried to find Ben a fiancée?” Rey asked awkwardly. “I ran out of options and accidentally offered myself. And, and bam.” She gave him an uncomfortable shrug.

“Bam,” Poe deadpanned.

“Mhmm.”

“Amazing,” he followed in a blank tone.

“So I really need these two weeks before Ben’s big promotion. If you know what I mean,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The plan was to take a tropical vacation and... Well, they would be lucky if they left their bed at all. Her fiancé had made that very, very clear.

Poe gulped. “Rey, no. Two weeks…”

“You forget who I’m marrying,” she reminded him sternly.

Her boss rubbed his forehead in exasperation, accidentally leaving an ink mark.

“Damn it. Whatever. I still want your articles, though.”

“I’ll whip something out,” Rey promised cheerfully, already backing toward the door before Poe could reconsider. If her hubs let her, that was. Honeymoon plans and all.

“Please do,” her boss called after her.

Relieved, she allowed herself a little victory dance in the empty hall before fishing her phone out of her purse. Ben picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, baby, yes, I’m coming down,” Rey assured her impatient fiancé. “Yes, he agreed. I just need to swing home and get some make-up ,” she added, remembering that she forgot to mask the lovebite and it was hardly a flattering look for a meeting with a future mother-in-law. Ben, being his single-minded self, got side-tracked. She huffed impatiently. 

“No, we don’t have time for _that_." He found some very convincing arguments. "Mmm-maybe,” Rey murmured, quickly losing her resolve. Damn him and his sexy voice and his dirty mind. “Yes, I’m coming,” she repeated, blushing at his response. “Incorrigible.”

Where was that elevator when she needed it? She really didn’t have time to wait, with one hot and bothered fiancé and a formidable mother-in-law waiting for them. 

Although, come to think of it, Rey had a piece of advice or two on time-management. 


End file.
